


Yoshino

by mnemosyne19



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, PWP without Porn, Sur Terre, Threesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était un moment unique dans leurs vies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoshino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yoshino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84792) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn), [eretria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretria/pseuds/eretria). 



> Un grand merci aux auteurs Auburn et Eretria de m'avoir donné leur autorisation pour traduire et poster cette histoire.

C'était le Colonel Sheppard qui avait ordonné au chauffeur de s'arrêter.  
-J'ai envie de marcher, déclara t-il en sortant du véhicule. Vous pouvez garder la voiture.  
À la surprise de Sam, Rodney ne se rabattit pas sur le siège en cuir afin de saisir l'opportunité de rester seul avec elle. Au lieu de cela il sortit, croisa les bras et dévisagea Sheppard.  
-Vous êtes un maniaque de la marche, hein? Vous ne savez pas à quel point la ville de Washington est dangereuse? Et vous voulez vous balader en pleine nuit en portant un smoking!  
-Je voulais porter un short de bain et un tee-shirt mais quelqu'un a fortement insisté pour que je porte ce costume de pingouin, répliqua Sheppard.  
Son ton sarcastique était certainement un peu dû au vin qui leur avait été servi lors du diner avec le Président.  
-Peu importe, déclara McKay. Il regarda autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas loin du Mall. Si Sam passait la tête par la portière ouverte elle pourrait voir Washington Monument brillamment éclairé. (1)  
-Allez, McKay, demain nous rentrons à la maison. Profitons-en, répondit Sheppard avec un sourire. Il fit un large geste de la main englobant la ville.  
-J'avais plutôt l'intention de profiter de ma chambre d'hôtel, rétorqua l'autre homme.  
-Rodney...  
-Quoi ?  
-Les cerisiers sont en fleurs.  
Sam se demanda combien de verres de vin le Colonel Sheppard avait descendu lors de la réception qui avait suivi la remise des médailles dans le Bureau Ovale. McKay avait marmonné à mi-voix quelques plaintes au sujet de ces médailles secrètes remises et aussitôt reprises et enfermées quelque part jusqu'à ce que Sheppard lui balance un coup de coude dans les côtes. À peine sortis de la Maison Blanche il avait remis ça.  
-On aurait pensé que cette soi-disant superpuissance aurait pu pondre quelque chose de mieux qu'un repas médiocre et la poignée de main d'un politicien aux trois personnes qui ont sauvé toute la planète.  
-Soyez reconnaissant envers votre pays, avait répondu Sheppard pendant qu'ils étaient reconduits à leur voiture de location.  
-Ce n'est même pas mon pays et vous le savez très bien.  
Ils se tenaient tous les deux sous un réverbère, se chamaillant encore et toujours. Sam était habituée. Elle fut tentée de les comparer à O'Neill et Daniel mais la dynamique entre eux était aussi différente de celle de ses anciens coéquipiers que leur apparence.  
Leur seule chose en commun était le lien profond et irréfutable qui existait entre eux. C'était quelque chose au delà de l'amitié, quelque chose qui avait résisté même à la colère.  
Sheppard se contenta de secouer la tête. La lumière du lampadaire reflétait sur ses cheveux noirs et sur la petite feuille d'érable que McKay portait sur son revers.  
Sans même y penser Sam glissa une jambe hors de la voiture et sortit. C'était une soirée d'avril parfaite et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à sa chambre d'hôtel pour jouer les Cendrillon. À vrai dire elle n'était pas encore prête à dire au-revoir à ces deux hommes après avoir passé trois semaines à travailler avec eux en Antarctique.  
Elle frappa à la vitre du chauffeur.  
-Nous allons marcher le long de l'Esplanade, vous pouvez rentrer.  
Elle appellerait un taxi pour la reconduire ensuite à son hôtel.  
-Madame, je suis affecté à votre service pour toute la soirée.  
Sam ne pensait pas que le chauffeur était un Marine mais il avait une allure assez militaire. Peut-être un ex. Le service de location et ses employés étaient probablement triés sur le volet... Elle haussa les épaules.  
-Madame, reprit le chauffeur attirant de nouveau son attention. Il lui tendit une carte. Si vous avez un téléphone appelez ce numéro et je vous récupérerais vous et vos amis de l'autre coté de l'Esplanade.  
-Merci, lui dit-elle en rangeant la carte dans son sac à mains avec son téléphone.  
Il remonta la vitre et la berline s'éloigna, la laissant avec Sheppard et McKay. Ils la dévisageaient d'un air curieux. Elle remonta son châle en velours sur ses épaules nues.  
-Moi aussi j'ai envie de marcher.  
McKay regarda ses jambes et ses chaussures à talons hauts qu'elle avait acheté pour aller avec la robe bleu foncé qui lui avait couté un prix fou.  
-D'accord.  
Sheppard se contenta d'hausser les épaules et lui offrit son bras. Rodney lui donna aussitôt le sien soit par galanterie tardive soit par pur esprit de compétition.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le Monument, blanc et brillant sous les projecteurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelques cerisiers. Il n'y en avait pas autant à cet endroit qu'au Tidal Basin mais de nuit ils étaient d'une beauté éthérée avec leurs pétales roses tombant doucement sur l'herbe tels des flocons de neige. (2)  
-Est-ce que nous avons même le droit de nous trouver ici à cette heure de la nuit? Demanda Rodney.  
Pour Sam à quelque part au cours de leur promenade il était devenu Rodney et plus McKay.  
Sheppard haussa les épaules et leur sourit.  
-Aucune idée. Je suppose que nous le découvrirons si la police du Capitole nous tombe dessus.  
-Oh c'est super! Je pourrais ajouter la Terre à la liste de mondes avec des prisons que j'ai visité.  
Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
Ils suivirent le Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Poll (3). L'eau sombre reflétait les grandes marches et les colonnes doriques. Ses ondulations rappelèrent à Sam l'Horizon des Evénements et les Miroirs Quantiques, comme si elle pouvait faire un pas au travers vers un autre univers. Mais ce n'était que de l'eau. Des pétales ondoyaient à sa surface. Le parfum lourd des arbres en fleurs flottait dans l'air, discernable des odeurs de la ville. Sam huma profondément, attrapant au passage les effluves des eaux de toilette de Rodney et Sheppard. Elle fit halte et remonta un peu plus le châle de velours sur ses épaules. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu des arbres en fleurs et la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait manqué depuis qu'elle travaillait avec le SGC la prit par surprise. Tant de saisons manquées, disparues comme les fleurs! Elle en apercevait bien sur d'autres planètes mais jamais chez elle. Cette révélation lui fit mal. Les pétales flottant paresseusement sur l'eau la fascinaient. Daniel aurait cité un truc Zen ou un Haïku en Japonais. McKay marmonnait quelque chose sur les besoins en énergie du générateur de bouclier en Antarctique, indifférent à la beauté qui les entourait.  
Et Sheppard ?  
Sam le regarda, subjuguée: Le visage de l'autre homme était tourné vers le ciel nocturne. La brise qui avait soulevé son châle de velours agitait ses cheveux noirs où se mêlaient quelques pétales de fleurs pales et délicats, comme une promesse. Elle savait qu'il cherchait les étoiles invisibles à cause des lumières de la ville.  
C'était un moment unique dans leurs vies, une bulle qui les renfermait tous les trois, elle, Rodney et le Colonel Sheppard. Elle connaissait à peine ce dernier malgré les trois semaines frénétiques qu'ils venaient de passer bricolant ensemble une défense contre la menace Wraith mais ils étaient encore liés par cette expérience et l'étrange sentiment de vide qui avait suivi leur réussite.  
Les bruits de la ville de Washington, le trafic, les sirènes, la musique et les voix de milliers de personnes semblaient s'estomper comme s'ils étaient seuls à se tenir là, près du Reflecting Pool, au milieu des réverbères et du marbre, à mi-chemin entre l'Obélisque blanc de Washington et la grandeur et la dignité du Lincoln Mémorial.  
-On ne peut même pas voir Pégase d'ici, remarqua Sheppard.  
-La galaxie de Pégase est toujours là, lui répondit Rodney.  
Les yeux de Sheppard étaient sombres. Ils brillaient comme si toutes les étoiles y étaient rassemblées.  
-Ce serait mieux!  
C'était une plaisanterie mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que Sam savait que Rodney ressentait aussi. Demain ils embarqueraient tous les deux sur le Dédale et retourneraient sur Atlantis, laissant la Terre derrière eux.  
Tout à coup elle désira avec force leur donner quelque chose à se rappeler de la Terre, qu'ils se souviennent qu'elle avait été autrefois leur foyer, qu'ils emmènent un peu d'elle avec eux. Elle avait dû se résoudre à l'idée qu'elle n'irait pas dans la galaxie de Pégase. Elle avait ici trop de responsabilités qu'elle ne pouvait délaisser. Elle soupira doucement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas ses propres aventures ou qu'elle n'allait plus jamais traverser de nouveau une Porte des Etoiles.  
Le regard de Sheppard rencontra le sien. Il avait l'air interrogateur.  
-Il faudra venir un jour, dit Rodney, la faisant sursauter. Atlantis est beaucoup mieux que ce que vous pouvez imaginer à travers les vidéos et les rapports.  
Elle lui sourit.  
-Un jour, répondit-elle d'un ton convaincu.  
Peu importait si cette promesse pouvait sonner creux. Elle pouvait mourir lors de la prochaine mission de SG1. Il n'y avait aucune garantie. Eux pouvaient mourir en combattant les Wraith.  
-Nous vous ferons faire la visite complète, déclara Rodney une fêlure dans la voix.  
-Un jour, fit Sheppard en écho et elle sut qu'ils comprenaient tous les deux. Nous attendrons.  
Belles promesses, vides de sens.  
Sans réfléchir Sam tendit le bras, délogea les pétales dans les cheveux soyeux de Sheppard puis atteignit sa joue. Le léger début de barbe râpa contre sa paume.  
Elle sourit, un peu gênée et retira sa main. Son geste fit glisser son châle qui tomba de ses épaules sans le creux de son coude. Il s'accrocha au petit ruban argenté servant de bretelle à sa robe qui glissa sur le coté. Elle émit un rire un peu forcé et entreprit de le remonter.  
-Laissez-moi faire, proposa Sheppard d'une voix rauque.  
Elle sentit la chaleur de ses doigts tandis qu'il remettait la bretelle en place. Rodney remonta le châle sur ses épaules. Sa main frôla celle de Sheppard. Ils se dégagèrent brusquement ce qui la fit rire.  
Rodney regarda Sheppard qui lui lança le même regard innocent que Jack O'Neill.  
Peut-être était-elle un peu pompette ou même tout simplement pour une fois un peu surexcitée mais ils allaient bientôt partir tous les deux. Les cerisiers en fleurs ne le resteraient pas éternellement. Sam alla jusqu'au bout. Elle fit un pas et embrassa légèrement le coin des lèvres de Rodney.  
Il recula et la regarda l'air surpris, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Que...  
Il avait l'air si étonné, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été et si loin de l'ennuyeux trou du cul qu'il pouvait être que Sam suivit son instinct...et l'étreignit. L'espace d'un instant il resta figé, sans même respirer. Elle sourit dans son épaule et resserra les bras.  
Il expira brusquement et retourna l'étreinte avec quelque chose qui était trop proche du désespoir à son gout et ne convenait pas à l'humeur légère du moment.  
Derrière eux Sheppard s'éclaircit la gorge. Rodney relâcha un peu son étreinte et la regarda. La suffisance était là, attendant juste de s'échapper mais il se contint. Elle en fut heureuse car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le gifler en ce moment.  
Ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules.  
-Merci Colonel, murmura t-il.  
-Sam, le corrigea t-elle en souriant.  
-Sam, répéta t-il. Il afficha ce large sourire un peu fou qui lui était propre et qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi charmant. Puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il avait les lèvres chaudes et sèches. Elle fronça les sourcils, se remémorant son premier baiser, assez tardif. Même très jeune elle était ambitieuse, intello et pas très populaire auprès des autres. Donc, le choix logique, puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas été embrassée à dix-huit ans avait été son seul et meilleur ami masculin de l'époque. Une catastrophe absolument terrible qu'elle n'aimait pas se rappeler. Elle se souvenait avoir été révoltée pas sa langue intrusive et elle s'était demandé pourquoi les gens faisaient toute une affaire des baisers. À son départ de l'académie elle n'avait toujours pas embrassé quelqu'un d'autre et n'avait jamais trouvé personne qui à son avis embrassât assez bien pour qu'elle en profite vraiment.  
Elle se demanda si cette prétention que Rodney McKay affichait constamment s'étendait aussi à des choses non professionnelles.  
Cependant il ne tenta rien et elle en fut presque déçue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle préféra donc les ramener sur un terrain plus sûr.  
-Vous aussi il faudrait que vous reveniez un jour, Rodney.  
-Oui, bien sur que je reviendrai. Il faudra bien que je reçoive mon Prix Nobel, déclara t-il dans un souffle. Derrière eux Sheppard plissa les yeux et émit un large sourire, manifestement heureux pour Rodney. Sam ressentit une pointe de soulagement en réalisant que les sentiments entre ces deux-là étaient réciproques. Je m'attends un meilleur baiser à mon retour, ajouta -il.  
Rodney affichait un air spéculatif et elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Il la défiait pour quelque chose qu'elle n'était même pas sure de vouloir...Sauf qu'elle le voulait. C'était la dernière nuit avant qu'ils ne repartent sur Atlantis et qu'elle retourne à Cheyenne Mountain pour travailler sur une nouvelle stratégie contre les Oris.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire effronté.  
-Oh! Vous pouvez me rendre la pareille?  
Il grogna et ce regard hautain qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de détester apparut sur son visage.  
-Même mieux, répondit-il d'un air suffisant.  
-Prouvez-le.  
-C'est un défi?  
Elle haussa les sourcils et l'expression de Rodney changea. Soudainement il n'était plus qu'intensité et concentration. Devant son regard elle sentit son estomac se serrer et se demanda brièvement si le défier avait été une bonne idée. Mais c'était trop tard. Il la prit par surprise en l'attirant dans ses bras musclés, fermes et chauds. Il saisit son visage dans ses mains sans la quitter des yeux. Son regard s'assombrit, virant au gris sous la faible lumière, proche, si proche, ses seins contre sa poitrine, son souffle sur son visage et ses cils frôlant presque sa joue...L'espace d'un instant elle en oublia de respirer. Elle finit par inhaler pendant que Rodney prouvait qu'il méritait une médaille, au moins pour sa manière d'embrasser. Son odeur sous le savon et l'après rasage l'excita. Ses lèvres étaient fermes et persuasives. Elle ouvrit les siennes et elle passa les bras autour de son cou. Le baiser s'approfondit et devint plus sauvage, lui rappelant depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu cela: Rodney n'embrassait pas comme un oncle posant un baiser sur sa joue ni comme la geek nerveuse et maladroite qu'elle était à dix-neuf ans. Non, Rodney embrassait comme s'il en avait fait une profession, une vocation même. Elle sentit son châle glisser des ses épaules mais ne s'en soucia pas. Ses lèvres allaient être gonflées, son rouge-à-lèvres parti et elle s'en fichait complètement. Les mains de Rodney caressaient ses joues tandis qu'il l'allumait avec sa langue.  
Elle continua à s'accrocher à lui pour reprendre son équilibre quand il la libéra. Elle n'était pas habituée à porter des talons aussi hauts que ceux quelle portait ce soir. Elle avait la chair de poule et était impressionnée.  
Sheppard s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge et lui tendit son châle.  
-Je pense que je devrais...vous laisser, déclara t-il.  
Sam récupéra son châle et en profita pour lui attraper le bras.  
-Attendez.  
-Vraiment je...  
-Sheppard! Claqua Rodney d'un ton agacé, ne soyez pas idiot. Du moins pas plus que d'habitude. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faites pas ce truc que vous faites habituellement ? Vous savez, interférer à chaque fois qu'une femme s'intéresse à moi?  
Sheppard secoua la tête.  
-Désolé, Rodney.  
-Vous faites vraiment ça ? Le questionna Sam.  
Il eut la grâce d'avoir l'air un peu gêné.  
-Une fois.  
-Chaque fois, insista Rodney.  
-Rodney...  
-Et elles en ont toujours que pour lui, se plaignit Rodney. Mais il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux et son ton était joyeux. On dirait que de beaux cheveux et un sourire aguicheur sont plus importants que sauver des gens de la mort à cause de l'éruption d'un super volcan! Ajouta t-il. (4)  
-Peut-être que ça l'est, rétorqua Sheppard.  
-Ha!  
-Et bien Colonel, les coupa Sam avec impétuosité. Il n'y a qu'une manière de découvrir si vous pouvez soutenir la comparaison avec Rodney.  
-Quoi!? S'exclama le scientifique.  
Elle tira Sheppard par le bras et il vint à elle, souriant, ne croyant manifestement pas qu'elle avait l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle même n'y croyait pas vraiment mais elle finit par décider qu'elle l'embrasserait juste pour prouver qu'elle en était capable.  
Sam caressa son visage et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait l'air un peu effrayé par son audace. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps immobile et quand ses lèvres commencèrent à s'animer il lui sembla que c'était la meilleure idée qu'elle eut jamais eue.  
John n'embrassait pas comme Rodney. Il était confiant, mais sans précipitation. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces sur les siennes.. Il sourit dans le baiser et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Quand il lécha par jeu le coin de sa bouche elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, ce qui la prit par surprise. Elle put sentir les vibrations de son rire sous sa main qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers son smoking et les battements de plus en plus rapides de son cœur. Sa langue caressait langoureusement l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il avait le même gout de Brandy que Rodney, sentait le même après-rasage mais, excepté son intense concentration, la similitude s'arrêtait là, Il prenait le temps de découvrir sa bouche, attisant sans se presser le feu qui la consumait doucement. Cela sans même la toucher, seulement avec ses lèvres.  
Le mot approprié pour décrire la manière dont Sheppard embrassait était sexy.  
Le vent se leva et elle frissonna. Le baiser prit fin doucement. Elle recula un peu, loin de sa chaleur.  
Le regard de Sheppard s'attardait sur elle, intense. Derrière lui Rodney les regardait avec de grands yeux.  
Leurs respirations à tous les trois s'était accélérée. Les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs tombaient lentement sur leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux, leur apportant une connexion plus forte que celle qu'ils avaient expérimenté au travail. Les situations de vie et de mort créaient des liens puissants et les avait rapproché plus que la plupart des gens mais elle savait que ces liens ajoutés à quelques baisers ne suffiraient plus. Elle regarda les deux hommes incroyablement beaux dans leurs costumes noirs. Sheppard avait l'air un peu plus sombre alors que Rodney...On ne le remarquerait pas dans une foule, comme Sheppard mais ses larges épaules, sa bouche un peu tordue et ses yeux bleus le rendaient plus qu'attirant. De toute façon Sam n'avait jamais été séduite par juste un joli visage. Ce qui rendait Sheppard si attirant, lui qui était franchement beau était autre chose, caché mais juste affleurant sous la surface.  
Elle se demanda si elle pouvait creuser sous cette surface et voir plus loin. Elle se demanda si Rodney était aussi présomptueux au lit qu'au travail. Elle se demanda de quoi ils auraient l'air sur des draps blancs, tous les deux avec leurs mains sur elle. Toute cette concentration, cette énergie et ce vent nocturne transportant des pétales soyeux...  
C'était une pensée folle. Elle décida que pour une fois elle aimait la folie. C'était leur dernière nuit. Il se pourrait qu'ils n'aient plus jamais cette chance.  
Sam leur tendit la main et ils la prirent. Elle les fixa du regard, essayant de leur faire part de ses intentions sans dire un mot.  
Rodney déglutit et jeta un regard furtif en direction de l'autre homme. Sheppard ne dit rien. Ses doigts dessinaient de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main et il la fixait avec une intensité qui faisait faiblir ses genoux.  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. En fait Sam était pratiquement sure que cela aurait gâché le moment et fait fuir Sheppard, sinon elle. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, sachant qu'ils suivraient.  
Elle fouilla dans son sac et en retira son téléphone portable pour appeler le chauffeur de la Limousine.  
le temps qu'ils atteignent l'extrémité du parc la voiture arrivait. Sam était heureuse qu'ils n'aient pas à attendre. Attendre aurait signifier penser et penser les aurait mené à réfléchir plus loin. En ce moment elle n'avait pas envie de penser.  
Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, Rodney le premier, puis elle et enfin Sheppard. La porte se referma avec ce doux chuintement propre aux voiture de luxe. Ils n'entendaient plus que leurs respirations et le frottement de leurs vêtements sur les sièges en cuir. Il faisait étonnamment chaud sur la banquette arrière ou bien était-ce seulement les jambes de Rodney et Sheppard contre les siennes?  
La vitre se séparation s'abaissa.  
-Où allons-nous madame ? Demanda le chauffeur.  
Elle allait répondre quand Rodney intervint.  
-Le "Mandarin Oriental".  
Le chauffeur haussa les sourcils et se retourna.  
-Oui monsieur.  
Il remonta la vitre et Rodney se laissa aller sur son siège avec un petit sourire suffisant.  
-Ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
Elle avait envie de lui rétorquer que bordel, non ça ne la dérangeait pas d'aller dans un des hôtels les plus chers de Washington mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on décide à sa place. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait laisser tomber mais Rodney prendrait les rênes ce qui à un moment ou un autre lui donnerait envie de le frapper. De plus Sheppard qui pour l'instant avait l'air d'être dans les nuages s'enfuirait à coup sur. Elle savait qu'elle devait rapidement faire quelque chose pour le garder avec eux ou bien il céderait à sa première impulsion, partir.  
-Non, Rodney, répondit-elle en s'assurant que l'inflexion de sa fois trahisse un profond agacement.  
Elle se tourna vers Sheppard. Il observait la ville nocturne illuminée de dizaines de couleurs défiler sous ses yeux. Des lueurs rouges et bleues éclairaient par instant son visage, rappelant à Sam les alarmes en Antarctique ou les trop nombreuses situations périlleuses au SGC.  
Comme perdu dans ses pensées il se tourna vers elle. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un petit frémissement et elle lui sourit en retour. Elle prit sa main gauche nonchalamment posée sur sa cuisse. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts un instant puis il posa sa main sur son genou juste au dessus de la fente de sa robe, dévoilant la doublure bleu foncé sur ses jambes vêtues de soie. Sa main semblait briller sur le tissu également bleu foncé de sa robe.  
Elle pressa sa main sur la sienne, l'appuyant contre sa jambe sentant la chaleur pénétrer sa peau. Il pencha la tête avant d'hésiter de nouveau et Sam dût résister à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient à la fin de la trentaine, nom de dieu! Elle combla l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce n'était pas difficile. Elle avait envie de rester éternellement avec ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentir sa langue brulante et humide. Il se mit à haleter quand elle passa la main sous sa veste de smoking et fit glisser un pan de chemise hors de son pantalon pour atteindre la peau chaude. Il grogna dans sa bouche. Le son fit vibrer ses lèvres. Sa main se déplaçait sur sa cuisse, chiffonnant sa robe. Le tissu frottait contre le tissu alors que ce qu'elle voulait n'était rien de plus que la sensation de sa main sur sa peau. Ses mamelons commençaient à durcir et son soutien-gorge à l'irriter.  
Sam fit courir sa main sur cette petite partie de peau chaude, la griffant légèrement avec ses ongles. Sheppard grogna de nouveau et l'embrassa plus profondément.  
Derrière eux Rodney émit un grondement d'impatience. Des mains rudes et empressées l'attrapèrent par la taille et la retournèrent. Des pouces s'enfoncèrent désagréablement dans ses côtes. Avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre protestation elle se retrouva à moitié sur les genoux de Rodney.  
-À mon tour, grogna t-il en l'embrassant profondément et voracement. Des étincelles de plaisir fusèrent dans son bas-ventre. Elle en oublia presque ses façons cavalières. Puis à contrecœur elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser. Il ne la laissa pas faire et continua à l'embrasser. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais il excellait en cela. Mieux que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé et elle n'aurait plus qu'à oublier la rudesse dont il avait fait preuve s'il continuait à sucer sa langue et la titiller comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait.  
Presque oubliée, la main de Sheppard se contracta brusquement et se déplaça du genou pour remonter plus haut sur sa cuisse, ses longs doigts effleurant le bord en dentelle de ses bas, les pliant et le dépliant, caressant et grattant la soie de ses ongles courts. Elle tressaillit et sentit une chaleur humide se propager entre ses jambes. Rodney remarqua sa distraction. Il prit fermement son visage dans ses mains et se jeta encore plus profondément dans le baiser.  
Elle reprit ses esprits malgré l'assaut de ses sens. Elle n'était pas un jouet qu'ils pouvaient manipuler à leur guise, merde!  
Elle rendit son baiser à Rodney, l'excitant et le laissant mener un instant avant de mordre sa lèvre en représailles.  
Il se dégagea si rapidement d'elle qu'elle en tomba presque sur Sheppard.  
Le silence s'installa soudainement dans la Limousine troublé seulement par ronflement étouffé du moteur et leurs respirations haletantes.  
Le regard de Rodney était voilé et son visage encore plus expressif: la douleur et la surprise se mêlaient à quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus basique. Il avait l'air chaud, affamé et incroyablement excité. Elle se demanda s'il avait déjà fantasmé sur elle le voulant et le prenant, lui montrant exactement où était sa place. Il n'avait pas pris la morsure comme une réprimande, réalisa t-elle en le regardant lécher la coupure qu'elle lui avait faite. Il voyait cela comme un préliminaire. Il la voulait dominante.  
Son estomac se noua. Panique ou excitation, elle ne pouvait le dire. Elle n'avait jamais assumé ce rôle, pas quand il était question de sexe en tout cas, mais regarder Rodney, ses pupilles dilatées, son expression crue, sans filtre, lui donnait envie d'essayer. D'autre part elle réalisa quand la main de Sheppard continua son lent et érotique périple sur sa cuisse qu'elle pouvait en profiter autant que les deux hommes.  
Le silence avait duré trop longtemps et leur avait donné à tous trois le temps de penser. Elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle voulait les doigts de Sheppard sur ses cuisses et son slip, dessous et en elle et...le plaisir déferlant avait mué en quelque chose de plus.  
Rodney allait dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa.  
-Ne dites rien.  
Rodney se lançant dans une de ses diatribes nerveuses serait absolument préjudiciable à son humeur. Pour y arriver elle devait le garder aussi silencieux que possible.  
-Attendez votre tour, lui intima t-elle.  
Elle se déplaça vers Sheppard, lui donna un rapide baiser et se percha à demi sur son genou. Mon dieu, c'était exactement la friction dont elle avait besoin! Il posa son autre main sur sa hanche. Le jupon de sa robe remonta comme ses mains se déplaçaient de sa hanche à sa cuisse et vice-versa, provoquant des flammes sur son passage.  
Elle se retourna vers Rodney.  
-Venez, commanda t-elle d'une voix rauque. Il s'élança en avant mais elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Doucement, vous pouvez faire cela doucement, d'accord McKay?  
Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le défier. Il baissa la tête. Son regard était brulant. Ses cils étonnamment longs touchaient presque ses joues quand il cligna des yeux. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, assez proches pour sentir la chaleur de son souffle mais pas assez pour un contact. Il darda sa langue à l'extérieur pour lécher délicatement sa lèvre supérieure provoquant un choc électrique au travers de son corps. Elle dû se retenir pour ne pas suivre ses lèvres avec les siennes quand il recula. Puis plongea de nouveau en avant, ses dents grignotant ses lèvres.  
Les mains de Sheppard étaient sous sa robe, traçant des stries brulantes sur ses cuisses. Ses longs doigts trouvèrent le bord en dentelle de ses bas, les soulevèrent délicatement et se faufilèrent dessous en dessinant des petits cercles. Ses doigts calleux étaient rugueux sur sa peau.  
Les lèvres de Rodney se refermèrent finalement sur les siennes et elle se retrouva écrasée sur le genou de Sheppard. Les baisers lents et intenses de Rodney lui faisaient tourner la tête. Ses mains griffaient ses épaules.  
Elle flottait dans un brouillard de sensations quand une nouvelle flèche de plaisir la traversa. Sheppard traçait une ligne de petits baisers délicats de son épaule à son cou. Son souffle moite agitait légèrement ses cheveux. Il mordilla le lobe de ses oreilles. Elle ne savait plus où se tourner, vers Sheppard ou vers Rodney. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était qu'ils se fondent en elle si cela pouvait lui permettre de garder ces sensations. Haletante elle s'arracha de la bouche de Rodney pour essayer de reprendre à la fois son sang-froid et sa respiration.  
C'est à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle avait les lèvres de Sheppard sur son épaule et celles de Rodney sous sa mâchoire qu'elle remarqua que le chauffeur avait les yeux dans son rétroviseur. La réalisation qu'ils étaient observés, et cela probablement depuis un moment la calma aussi sec. Elle se tortilla hors de l'emprise de Rodney et glissa du genou de Sheppard tout en tirant sa robe sur ses genoux.  
-Combien de temps encore?  
Sa voix choqua Rodney et Sheppard qui s'étaient redressés sur leurs sièges sans toutefois complètement la lâcher. La main de Sheppard était toujours sous sa robe ce qui l'excitait considérablement.  
-Plus qu'un pâté de maisons, madame, répondit le chauffeur en reportant son regard sur la route.  
Plus personne ne parla le reste du trajet. Ils restèrent à leurs places, regardant devant eux tandis que leurs respirations revenaient à la normale.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Sheppard l'aida à sortir de la voiture pendant que Rodney s'occupait du chauffeur. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel sans se toucher. Sam se demanda comment Rodney et Sheppard s'étaient retrouvés au Mandarin Oriental. Oncle Sam ne payait pas pour elle quelque chose d'aussi luxueux, même si elle était venue à Washington pour un diner avec le Président.  
Le hall d'entrée était énorme. Des piliers en bois de merisier supportaient un toit rond en verre ouvert sur la nuit de Washington. Quelque chose près d'un atrium éclairait une petite table élégante où trônait une composition de fleurs exotiques.  
Sam essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise. Elle fixa le sol et une soudaine envie d'ôter ses chaussures pour effectuer une glissade sur le marbre en poussant un cri de joie la saisit. Elle attrapa le regard de Sheppard dont les lèvres esquissèrent un petit "ziiiip" et sourit en réalisant qu'il pensait à la même chose. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda s'ils pourraient persuader Rodney à se joindre à eux.  
Mais la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur autour du portier qui leur adressa un sourire professionnel.  
-Quel étage ? S'enquit-il.  
Sheppard était sur le point de répondre quand Rodney le coupa.  
-Le sixième s'il vous plait.  
-Avec plaisir, monsieur.  
Le portier esquissa un petit sourire affable et Sam se demanda quelle genre de suite Rodney avait loué pour recueillir ce genre de réponse.  
La porte de l'ascenseur se referma. Rodney respira profondément. Elle se souvint qu'il avait un problème de claustrophobie. Comment pouvait-il supporter les transporteurs sur Atlantis alors que sur la Terre les ascenseurs le faisaient flipper ? C'était un mystère. Peut-être que dans les transporteurs d'Atlantis il n'avait pas le temps d'être nerveux.  
Elle remonta son châle sur ses épaules, soudain consciente du regard de Rodney sur elle et sourit. La robe valait bien son prix. Rodney et tous les autres hommes l'avaient admiré plus d'une fois durant la soirée. Le Président avait fait la remarque qu'il aurait bien voulu que les uniformes des officiers de l'Air Force soient ainsi s'ils les portaient aussi bien qu'elle. Sheppard avait toussoté et le président avait rit, admettant que cela ne serait pas aussi flatteur sur lui. Elle s'était sentie en beauté toute la soirée.  
Elle sourit à Rodney.  
-Bon, émit Sheppard d'une voix trainante, appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Je crois que je vais retourner à ma chambre.  
-Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Sam.  
-J'ai réservé une suite. Nous pourrions prendre un dernier verre avant de nous dire bonne nuit, proposa Rodney avec plus de discrétion que Sam lui aurait crédité.  
-Vous en êtes certains? Demanda Sheppard alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au sixième étage.  
-Oui, oui, absolument, déclara Rodney.  
Sheppard fit un geste pour laisser Sam passer devant.  
-J'en suis sure, lui assura t-elle en lui touchant le bras.  
Rodney prit la tête. Il les mena à sa suite qu'il ouvrit avec impatience à l'aide de sa carte d'accès.  
-Entrez.  
-Vous savez que c'est certainement une mauvaise idée? Demanda Sheppard tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la suite.  
Sam haussa les épaules.  
-Saisissons notre chance, rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.  
-D'habitude c'est moi qui suis celui qui réfléchit trop, ajouta Rodney. Arrêtez d'essayer d'être raisonnable, Colonel, ça ne vous va pas.  
Sam regarda autour d'elle, comparant la suite de Rodney à sa propre chambre d'hôtel économique prés de l'aéroport de Washington-Dulles. Elle avait déjà vu des endroits luxueux. Elle avait été sur des vaisseaux mères Goa'uld qui valaient le coup d'œil mais là c'était impressionnant et contrairement aux Goa'uld, de bon gout. La suite avait tout: Salle à manger, balcon, piano dans la pièce avec vue sur le Monument. Seigneur, un piano! Un lit à baldaquin, des fleurs fraiches. Tout n'était que richesse, élégance et perfection. Elle comprit pourquoi Rodney avait choisi cet hôtel. Ce n'était qu'un petit plaisir comparé aux choses qu'il aurait pu demander. Elle ne voulait pas faire de commentaire mais elle savait qu'il s'attendait à ce quelle en fasse.  
-Vous aviez prévu cela ?  
Il eut l'air confus comme s'il essayait dur d'être blessé par son commentaire mais l'expression de plaisir qu'il essayait de cacher le trahit. Il était content qu'elle ait demandé.  
-Tout ce que la Terre peut offrir de mieux. Est-ce que nous le méritons pas plus que ces médailles retournées dans leur coffre-fort à la fin de la soirée, qui ne seront jamais vues jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit mort et le programme Stargate déclassifié?  
Sheppard rit.  
-Ce n'est que de l'argent. Nous n'en aurons pas l'utilité sur Atlantis.  
-Exactement.  
Sam n'avait rien à redire à ça.  
Sheppard ressemblait à un personnage des années quarante dans son smoking, appuyé contre le piano vernis. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi confiant qu'au début. Il agrippait le bord de l'instrument. Ses doigts étaient blancs. Il montrait encore de l'hésitation et Sam ne savait pas comment la briser. Elle n'était même pas sure que venir là était une bonne idée. S'embrasser et se peloter était une chose mais ça...C'était beaucoup plus. Elle observa les deux hommes et déglutit en se rappelant la main de Sheppard sur sa jambe, sous sa robe et les lèvres de Rodney contre les siennes. Elle sentit l'excitation monter de son ventre. Sheppard déglutit lui aussi faisant saillir sa pomme d'Adam sous la peau qu'elle avait envie de gouter. Rodney se dirigea vers le bar d'un pas impatient. Elle regarda le grain de beauté sur sa nuque et eut envie de le toucher. Il lui tourna le dos et se pencha pour extirper une bouteille de whisky et des verres. Le tintements des trois verres s'entrechoquant rompit le silence.  
-Whisky?  
-D'accord pour moi, dit Sam en ôtant son châle qu'elle déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle en profita pour déposer aussi son sac.  
Sheppard acquiesça lui aussi.  
Rodney leur tendit les verres avant de les remplir...beaucoup trop. Ses mains n'étaient pas très fermes.  
-Santé.  
-À la votre! Déclara Sam hardiment en prenant une gorgée.  
Le bouquet capiteux du whisky rappela encore une fois à Sam le gout de Rodney et Sheppard la première fois qu'elle les avait embrassé. Le silence grandit, assourdissant, même après qu'ils eurent trinqué ensemble et bu. Soudain Sam n'y tint plus.  
Elle jeta sa boisson derrière elle. Elle savait que c'était du gâchis. Le whisky coutait certainement plus que ce qu'elle gagnait en une semaine. Elle prit les verres des mains des deux hommes et les posa sur la table. Elle attira Rodney à elle et l'embrassa profondément, goutant la saveur du whisky et du désir avant de se retirer et de se tourner vers Sheppard. Il la regarda dans les yeux et l'espace d'un instant elle craignit qu'il ne s'en aille. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle le saisit par le revers de sa veste de costume, le tira contre elle et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'une quelconque hésitation quand il entrouvrit les lèvres et l'embrassa assez profondément pour faire éclater ses sens. Elle savait que si elle n'y prenait pas garde elle pourrait devenir accro à ces lèvres et à la manière dont il embrassait. Les deux pour être honnête.  
Sheppard l'embrassa avec la même attention particulière que Rodney lui avait accordé précédemment. Ses mains descendirent sur ses épaules, déplaçant de nouveau la bretelle de sa robe, glissant le long de ses bras mais il y avait plus. Comme s'il cherchait autre chose comme la réminiscence d'une saveur Un frisson d'excitation la traversa quand elle réalisa qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte lui-même mais qu'il essayait de trouver le gout de Rodney sur sa langue.  
Elle se retira, haletante. Sheppard la fixait d'un regard voilé. Les yeux de Rodney brillaient. Lui aussi respirait vite. Il posa un doigt sur la petite bretelle argentée et se mit à effectuer des cercles de plus en plus larges qui l'amenèrent près de ses seins, les frôlant sans jamais les toucher, provoquant la chair de poule sur ses bras. Sheppard l'imita et bientôt elle ne fut plus que frissons et désir.  
Ce fut Sheppard qui abandonna finalement son bras et frôla du doigt son décolleté, en haut de sa robe, puis dessous, glissant légèrement sa main à l'intérieur pour la titiller.  
C'en était trop. Elle saisit les deux hommes par les poignets et les entraina dans la chambre.  
Elle les relâcha et se retourna face à eux.  
-Déshabillez-vous, leur ordonna t-elle avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent d'elle.  
Rodney esquissa un petit sourire suffisant et laissa immédiatement tomber sa veste tandis que Sheppard restait immobile au pied du lit, haussant les sourcils avec cet air qui lui était propre et qui disait: vous n'avez pas à me "donnez l'ordre" d'enlever mes vêtements. En réponse Sam lui adressa un signe de tête impérieux. Très lentement il porta les mains à sa cravate et commença à la dénouer. Son regard la défiait d'enlever elle aussi quelque chose.  
Sam avait toujours aimé les défis.  
Elle fit un signe de tête, se contorsionna et arqua légèrement le dos sous le regard appréciateur de Rodney pour atteindre l'accroche de sa robe afin de la dégrafer. Elle tira sur la fermeture et le vêtement soyeux glissa le long de son corps comme une caresse pour n'être plus qu'une flaque bleue autour de ses pieds.  
Sheppard et Rodney la dévoraient du regard. C'était enivrant de les voir ainsi tétanisés. Sam aimait tenir les rênes et elle avait le sentiment que si elle ne reprenait pas le contrôle tout de suite Rodney prendrait le relais ce qui ferait fuir Sheppard.  
Voir Rodney relever sa manche pour se pincer l'avant bras la fit éclater de rire. Elle fit un pas hors de sa robe au sol et se dirigea vers la chaise ou elle avait laissé son sac à mains pour y extirper le paquet de préservatif qu'elle gardait avec sa carte de crédit, un peu d'argent liquide, une trousse de maquillage, un spray d'autodéfense et sa clé d'hôtel. Elle n'avait pas été scoute mais elle était toujours prête.  
-Franchement même mes hallucinations n'étaient pas aussi sensationnelles, déclara Rodney en se frottant le bras là où il s'était pincé.(5)  
-Ce sera encore mieux, promit Sam.  
Elle leva les petits paquets dorés reflétés par la lumière, les balança du seuil de la chambre sur le lit et se dirigea vers Rodney, observant ses yeux s'agrandir, ses pupilles se dilater et sachant très bien ce qu'il voyait : Elle, dans un soutien-gorge sans bretelle en satin et slip assorti, achetés pour aller avec cette robe qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment les moyens d'acquérir, des longs gants, des bas en soie et des chaussures à talons hauts avec leur petite lanière autour des chevilles.  
-Oh mon dieu vous être belle, vous êtes vraiment fantastique! Laissa échapper Rodney comme elle s'arrêtait devant lui.  
Sam grimaça.  
-Je ne vous ai pas dit de faire quelque chose ?  
-Je suis un civil, répliqua Rodney les mains sur les hanches, le regard rivé sur son soutien-gorge. Dans ces circonstances cela aurait été insultant s'il ne regardait pas. Ses pouces effectuaient de petits cercles sur ses hanches, juste au-dessus de la dentelle de son slip.  
Sam claqua des doigts sous son nez.  
-Déshabillez-vous. Vous allez être en retard. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Sheppard. Sa cravate pendait mais il n'avait rien enlevé d'autre. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
Il regardait Rodney derrière elle avec hésitation. Ce dernier ôta ses mains de Sam et commença à défaire, les doigts un peu tremblants, ses boutons de manchettes. Sam en fut fière. Elle venait juste de travailler pendant trois semaines sur du matériel Ancien incroyablement délicat et les mains de Rodney n'avaient pas tremblé une seule fois. Et Sheppard n'avait jamais fait preuve d'hésitation quand Rodney lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose.  
-Oui Colonel, renchérit Rodney s'adressant à l'autre homme, vous n'êtes pas un peu long à la détente?  
Un des boutons de manchette tomba sur la moquette. Il resta là, scintillant sous la lumière de la lampe.  
Sheppard ne bougeait toujours pas.  
Sam se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche déhanchée sur ses talons hauts. Ils s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse moquette et si elle n'avait pas voulu la hauteur qu'ils lui donnaient elle les aurait viré. Mais pour l'instant, tout en se postant face à Sheppard elle en avait besoin. Elle désirait son attention sur elle. Lui et Rodney avaient eu beau partager les mêmes installations sanitaires au SGC et s'être vus nus, là c'était différent, c'était dans un but. C'était drôle mais elle pouvait se rendre compte que Rodney n'était pas le seul à être nerveux. Sheppard faisait partie de l'Air Force et il y avait des règles fermement ancrées en lui, comme elle-même.  
Sam n'avait jamais fait d'avance, du moins consciemment à O'Neill alors qu'il était son chef d'équipe et son officier supérieur et n'aurait jamais entamé une relation avec un subalterne. Mais là Sheppard et elle avaient le même grade, ils vivaient dans des galaxies différentes et demain elle s'envolerait pour le Secteur 51 alors que lui et Rodney retourneraient sur Atlantis. Peut-être aussi que le vin, le whisky et le champagne faisaient sembler tout cela pour une idée meilleure qu'elle ne l'était vraiment mais elle n'y voyait aucun mal.  
Elle fit glisser la veste de Sheppard de ses épaules. Ce dernier la laissa faire, les yeux brillant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Toutefois son regard se porta sur Rodney et il sembla de nouveau dans l'expectative. Il y avait dans ce regard une chaleur que Sam pensa reconnaitre et elle se demanda s'il en était vraiment conscient ou si ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait peur. Cela la fit sourire.  
Elle jeta la veste sur le divan. Cette dernière glissa et finit au sol. Entre sa robe, les boutons de chemise de Rodney et la veste de Sheppard la chambre commençait à prendre un air un peu plus habité.  
-Hé! Protesta Sheppard à voix basse. La location du smoking coute cher, vous savez.  
-Oubliez ça, je l'achèterai, bordel! S'exclama Rodney derrière elle.  
Sam ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer. L'épaisse moquette avait étouffé ses pas. Elle l'ignora en faveur de la ceinture de Sheppard. Il avait l'air effrayé.  
-Peut-être que...  
-Cessez de penser, Colonel, lui intima Rodney.  
Sheppard tiqua au rappel de son grade et recula. Sam se dit que Rodney devait cesser de rappeler son rang à Sheppard ou bien celui-ci finirait par déguerpir en vitesse. Elle prit le visage de Sheppard dans ses mains et se haussa sur ses orteils pour l'embrasser. Il se détendit et l'embrassa en retour. C'était le même baiser que précédemment, au miroir d'eau, luxuriant, lent et doux comme du miel. Elle aimait sa langue dans sa bouche, aimait la chaleur qui irradiait de lui à travers les couches de ses vêtements et même le frottement de son pantalon contre ses jambes couvertes de soie.  
À cela s'ajouta la sensation des lèvres chaudes et humides de Rodney sur son cou. Son souffle agitait ses cheveux. Ses mains faiblirent momentanément sur la ceinture. Sheppard pulvérisait ses sens avec sa langue et Rodney faisait la même chose de sa nuque à son oreille. L'espace d'un instant elle eut envie d'abandonner le contrôle mais elle se rappela le frisson que cela lui avait procuré de les voir lui obéir. Elle embrassa Sheppard plus voracement tout en lui retirant sa ceinture. Il recula, les lèvres gonflées, le regard sombre et étonné. Elle laissa tomber la lourde ceinture de cuir sur le sol où elle atterrit avec un bruit étouffé. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa hanche, l'encourageant à continuer et elle sourit. Elle déboutonna rapidement son pantalon, baissa la fermeture éclair...et ne put se retenir de rire quand le pantalon glissa de ses hanches minces.  
Le rire la secoua et ses vibrations traversèrent son corps jusqu'a l'endroit où les mains de Rodney étaient posées. Il se pressa contre son dos, torse nu. Manifestement il s'était débarrassé de sa chemise pendant qu'elle embrassait Sheppard. Mais qui aurait su qu'il avait une aussi agréable poitrine? Large et douce contre son dos avec cette petite trainée de poils qu'elle avait entraperçu quand il avait le col entrouvert, un peu plus tôt, et qui maintenant grattait la peau de son dos.  
Son rire perdura quand Sheppard fit un pas hors de son pantalon. Rodney posa son menton sur son épaule.  
-Tout le monde sur Atlantis sait à quoi ses boxers ressemblent, commenta t-il.  
La bouffée d'air sur son décolleté était étonnamment excitante.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les BDU ne sont pas mieux assortis, se défendit Sheppard en faisant la moue, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus sexy. D'ailleurs, ajouta t-il, personne ne s'est jamais plaint.  
Elle sentit le regard de Rodney sur Sheppard.  
-Je n'ai pas dit que je me plaignais.  
À ces mot Sheppard se crispa de nouveau et recula. Sam attrapa ses mains et dessina dessus des petits cercles apaisants avant de passer les bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille. Malgré sa tension persistante il suivit ses instructions muettes. Ses mains chaudes, légèrement calleuses se posèrent sur ses hanches. Ses doigts descendirent vers ses fesses. Elle se rapprocha de lui, contre sa peau chaude et douce. Rodney avait suivi le mouvement et s'était rapproché tout contre elle aussi. Sam sentit Sheppard se tétaniser complètement quand le dos de ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la poitrine de Rodney.  
Les mains de Rodney agrippèrent ses hanches. Les deux hommes s'évitaient du regard, parfaitement immobiles. Sam sentait le cœur de Rodney cogner contre son dos et elle pouvait voir les impulsions de celui de Sheppard battre sur son magnifique cou. Elle n'avait pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu'ils avaient tous les deux fermé les yeux. La dynamique entre les deux hommes était complexe et si elle ne se trompait pas très différente de ce qu'ils croyaient. Elle allait devoir rassembler quelques données supplémentaires avant d'entamer la prochaine étape. Heureusement ce soir cette tache allait être un véritable plaisir.  
Elle poussa ses hanches contre Rodney et sentit son érection à travers son pantalon. Ça ne la surprit pas mais cela lui donnait toujours un frisson d'excitation de voir à quel point elle lui faisait facilement de l'effet. Ses doigts passèrent de sa hanche sur son ventre pour atteindre un point particulièrement sensible et elle dû reconnaitre que l'attraction que Rodney ressentait pour elle était réciproque. Quand ils avaient travaillé sur le dysfonctionnement de la Porte elle lui avait dit qu'elle était attirée par lui. Elle seule savait que cela n'avait pas été seulement une taquinerie pour le prendre à contrepied à l'époque.  
-Otez votre pantalon, McKay, ordonna t-elle en se tortillant contre lui.  
-Oh mon dieu oui, murmura Rodney. Il recula un peu. Sa chaleur et la sensation de sa poitrine contre elle lui manquèrent aussitôt. Le bruit du bouton qui sautait et de la fermeture éclair qui descendait était obscènement fort mais également bienvenu.  
Elle regarda Sheppard. Il avait le regard vacillant et incertain, la mâchoire serrée et se tenait anormalement tranquille. Elle entendit Rodney enlever son pantalon. Elle glissa sa main sur le devant de son boxer pour le distraire de Rodney.  
-Vous aussi...John, utilisant son prénom pour la première fois.  
Il haleta tout en se pressant contre sa main, chaud sous le tissu mince du boxer. Sam sentit un besoin identique de frotter quelque chose entre ses propres jambes; elle n'était pas là ce soir que pour les deux hommes. Elle aussi avait des désirs. Elle accentua la pression sur lui pour l'encourager mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de beaucoup d'encouragement. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et son regard se voila.  
Sam en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau tout en lui mordillant légèrement la lèvres. Encore un frottement sur l'érection de John et elle se retourna dans ses bras pour faire face à Rodney...  
Qui se tenait là dans son boxer rayé avec ses chaussettes noires. Il avait enlevé tout le reste, même sa montre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Rodney ne présentait pas vraiment l'image fringante qu'elle savait qu'il voulait montrer, pas avec ses chaussettes et la tente à l'avant de son boxer, mais il n'avait rien de ridicule. L'intensité de son regard excluait cela.  
-Vous avez froid aux pieds, McKay ?  
Derrière elle John se mit à rire. Elle ressentit les vibrations de sa poitrine contre son dos et se sentit soulagée. Il commençait finalement à se détendre. C'était bon signe pour la suite. Rodney la foudroya du regard mais enleva ses chaussettes. La main de John s'aventura sur son abdomen et elle reconnut la callosité maintenant familière de ses doigts. Une douce chaleur l'envahit.  
Les mains de Rodney rejoignirent celles de John pour une lente et experte exploration. Ses mamelons durcissaient et elle se sentait les joues en feu. Le souffle de John soulevait ses cheveux courts et humides. Ce fichu soutien-gorge commençait à l'irriter. Rodney posa les mains sur le haut de ses seins tandis que John les prenait en coupe. Il joua avec eux à travers le soutien-gorge pendant que Rodney flirtait avec la dentelle qui le bordait. Cependant l'étoffe rigide des balconnets commençait à la conduire à un certain degré de frustration.  
Sam, à bout de souffle, décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose. C'était le moment de reprendre les commandes. Leur ordonner de faire ce qu'elle voulait s'était révélé être véritablement excitant. Jusqu'à présent ils lui avaient obéi. Elle se lécha les lèvres déjà gonflées et gémit quand Rodney titilla son mamelon à travers le soutien-gorge. Son regard était brulant et affamé.  
-Rodney.  
Il rassembla ses doigts entre ses seins, sur l'attache avant. Ceux de John frôlèrent les siens. Sam baissa les yeux sur l'image qu'ils donnaient et sentit son excitation s'enflammer de plus en plus. Elle était déjà mouillée et impatiente de rejoindre le lit.  
-Puis-je ? Demanda Rodney en ajoutant : C'est vous qui donnez les ordres ce soir, prouvant par là qu'il était encore plus intelligent et plus perspicace que toute personne n'ayant jamais travaillé avec lui aurait pu croire.  
-Oui, allez McKay! Répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.  
Ses mains étaient habiles. Il ne tâtonna pas ni n'hésita. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en était étonnée. Elle espéra que sa bouche était aussi talentueuse que ses doigts.  
Dès qu'il fut dégrafé John retira le soutien-gorge et le jeta de coté. Sam se fichait où.  
Rodney se pencha sur son sein, sa bouche happa son mamelon et elle dut s'accrocher à ses épaules quand il commença à le sucer.  
-Est-ce que je vous ai dit de faire ça? S'étrangla t-elle.  
Les lèvres de John caressaient son oreille et son souffle brulant la fit trembler.  
-Vous ne lui avez pas dit de ne pas le faire.  
La voix rauque de John provoqua en elle un nouveau pic de plaisir. Il était vraiment entré dans la danse. Sa main dessinait des cercles sur son autre sein, son pouce frottant la joue de Rodney à chaque passage.  
-Nous pouvons nous arrêter à tout moment.  
-Vous n'arrêtez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise, lâcha Sam. Elle aurait préféré laisser tomber sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de John et s'éterniser là mais elle voulait garder le contrôle un peu plus longtemps. Et puis il y avait le lit qui n'attendait plus que d'être utilisé. Avec un soupir de regret elle repoussa Rodney.  
-Au lit. Tout de suite.  
Les lèvres de Rodney étaient humides, rouges et il avait l'air...déjà débauché, songea Sam. Elle le poussa et il suivit ses ordres, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. John n'était pas aussi coopératif, il hésitait encore. Sam se déplaça hors de son étreinte pour le tirer avec elle mais en regardant plus bas elle s'aperçut qu'il était aussi excité que Rodney. Elle voulait qu'il enlève son boxer mais décida pour l'instant de déboutonner sa chemise. Elle trouva attrayant le contraste entre la blancheur du vêtement et la peau sombre.  
-Sur le dos, dit-elle à Rodney qui se décala et s'allongea sur le lit. Il avait l'air particulièrement sexy.  
John se tenait près d'elle, haletant. Elle le poussa. Il tomba en arrière sur le lit et se pétrifia quand sa main entra en contact avec le tibia de Rodney.  
-Restez-là, leur ordonna t-elle.  
Voir ces deux hommes, plutôt fortes têtes d'après l'opinion générale, lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil était assez excitant. Elle respira profondément et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. En premier Rodney ou John? Les doigts de ce dernier se crispaient sur la jambe de Rodney qui respira plus vite. John tourna la tête vers lui et sa respiration augmenta aussi. Sam prit sa décision.  
-Ecartez les jambes.  
John reporta son regard sur elle en ouvrant de grands yeux mais ouvrit lentement ses cuisses.  
C'était un peu risqué parce que Sam n'avait pas l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps perchée sur des talons de presque huit centimètres mais elle plaça un pied sur le bord du lit, entre les jambes de John tout en gardant l'équilibre sur l'autre.  
-Oh mon dieu, gémit Rodney.  
-Otez ma chaussure, ordonna Sam.  
Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés sur elle. Le regard de John suivit sa jambe du bas en haut et il se lécha les lèvres. Il referma la main autour de sa cheville puis descendit vers le bas jusqu'à la pointe du talon. Ses oreilles étaient rouges tandis qu'il caressait la chaussure avec son pouce de bas en haut. Sam avait un peu la tête qui tournait. Vu la manière dont il caressait le cuir de ses chaussures elle se dit que qui sait, elle venait peut-être de découvrir un fantasme de John.  
-Vous aimez ça ? Ronronna t-elle.  
Son érection conséquente et manifeste à l'avant de son boxer répondit affirmativement à sa question. John respirait par saccade. Sam roula son pied dans sa main tout en se demanda combien de temps elle pourrait tenir dans cette position.  
-Alors, vous aimez ? Demanda Rodney d'une voix rauque et avide qui suffit à faire trembler Sam.  
-Oui, laissa échapper John en fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant.  
Cependant Sam commençait à se sentir chanceler.  
-Je vous ai dit de l'enlever, dit-elle sèchement. John émergea de sa demi transe mais son regard était voilé et ses pupilles dilatées. Il revint à la réalité et lui ôta la chaussure tout en en profitant pour caresser distraitement son pied. La sensation était la même que dans la voiture, chaude et ferme au travers de la soie. Elle sentit ses orteils se recourber. Elle poussa un petit cri et dut se retenir à la tête du lit pour ne pas perdre son équilibre.  
-Merde! Marmonna t-elle.  
-Pas vraiment une Dominatrice professionnelle, hein? Rit Rodney.  
Il était assis un grand sourire aux lèvres. Même John semblait amusé. Il libéra son pied pour qu'elle puisse échanger avec l'autre. Dès que cela fut fait elle se pencha au dessus de John et donna une tape sur la tête de Rodney.  
Il attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser mouillé sur son poignet recouvert par le long gant. Sam retira sa main et rampa dans le lit entre eux deux. Elle essayait d'être sexy mais suspectait d'avoir juste l'air idiote. Toutefois cela semblait ne faire aucune différence pour Rodney ou John.  
Ce dernier avait cependant encore l'air de douter. Rodney lui n'avait aucun problème avec eux trois ensemble. En fait il était plutôt disposé mais John.... doutait. Il était loin d'être aussi assuré que Rodney. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et comment elle en était venue à proposer cela mais elle n'allait pas reculer maintenant. Elle ne portait plus que son slip, ses bas et ses gants. C'était un peu trop tard pour avoir des doutes. Elle se rappela les mains de John sur ses bas dans la voiture et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il avait des mains incroyables, longues, minces et légèrement rugueuses, mais chaudes et habiles. Elle désirait de nouveau qu'il la touche sans le sentiment constant d'être observé par le chauffeur de la Limousine.  
Elle s'allongea, la tête reposant sur son coude et plia le genou, faisant de petits moulinets avec sa cheville. Elle pointa son pied gauche en direction de John.  
-Les bas, commanda t-elle.  
John obéit.  
Ses mains la caressèrent de son mollet à son genou, y dessinant de petits cercles avant de continuer leur lent voyage en haut de sa cuisse là où la dentelle du bas s'arrêtait. Il glissa sa main dessous et elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler.  
-Stop, dit-elle.  
Il obtempéra, perplexe et incertain.  
-Rodney.  
Elle regarda l'autre homme. Il n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de les observer, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, la respiration haletante. Elle reporta son attention sur John qui fronça brièvement les sourcils et se pencha sur sa jambe avec une expression féroce. Il posa tout d'abord ses lèvres à l'extérieur puis à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, ce qui la fit frissonner de nouveau. Elle en eut la chair de poule quand sa langue rencontra sa peau et que ses dents, avec l'aide de sa main se refermèrent sur la bordure dentelée.  
Elle sentait son souffle brulant à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, juste assez pour atteindre sa culotte.  
-Rodney, répéta t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait John faire glisser le bas le long de sa jambe avec ses dents.  
Elle lui tendit la main tout en regardant la bouche de John. Mon dieu, ces lèvres étaient encore plus incroyables sur ses jambes que quand il l'embrassait. Une lueur de compréhension alluma le regard de Rodney qui prit sa main et fit courir lentement la sienne le long du gant de satin.  
Dans un instant de compréhension tacite, de ceux que Sam était plus habituée à voir entre les membres de l'équipe dans le feu de l'action, les yeux de John et Rodney se rencontrèrent et ils agirent de concert. John retira le bas de la jambe de Sam en phase avec Rodney lui enlevant le gant. Cela la fit frémir. Elle regarda John faire glisser le tissu soyeux entre ses doigts. Un coup d'œil sur la tête de lit derrière lui donna une idée très très coquine.  
Il lui fut facile de le reverser, se mettre à cheval sur lui et de le pousser à plat sur le lit. Moins facile d'ignorer sa chaleur, le doux crissement des poils sur sa poitrine et les battements rapides de son cœur. mais elle y arriva. Elle avait un plan. Elle tira les bras de l'homme vers la tête de lit.  
-Attendez, lui murmura t-elle en s'étendant sur lui. Elle lui prit le bas encore chaud du contact avec son corps. Il bougea, surpris, quand elle l' enroula autour de son poignet mais Rodney était là. Il prit les poignets de John et les maintint en place tandis que Sam les attachait fermement à la tête du lit.  
La respiration haletante John leva les yeux pour regarder ses mains.  
-Rodney? Questionna t-il incrédule mais un coup d'œil un peu plus bas apprit à Sam qu'il était toujours dur. Son regard alla de ses mains à Sam et Rodney. Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
C'était drôle qu'il n'ait pas posé la question à Sam mais ce fut elle qui répondit.  
-Je m'assure que vous n'allez pas vous enfuir, lui dit-elle en tapotant sa poitrine en sueur. Vous continuez à parler de partir, Colonel. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cela. N'est-ce pas, Rodney?  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir, protesta John pendant que Sam lui enlevait son boxer.  
-Si, grogna Rodney doucement, et nous allons pas vous en laisser l'occasion.  
Sam en profita pour écarter un peu plus la veste de John jusqu'à ses aisselles. Elle aimait la façon dont il haletait, la manière dont son estomac se soulevait, le frisson qui la parcourait là où ses cuisses touchaient ses flancs. Elle glissa les doigts dans les touffes de poils sous ses bras. La chemise l'empêchait de voir ses biceps se contracter mais il se tordait dans ses liens d'une manière qui l'excitait comme jamais.  
Rodney tenait toujours les poignets de John. Il caressait le bas noué avec son pouce. La gorge de John dessinait une longue ligne de tension. Sam déposa un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam, la sentant bouger sous ses lèvres quand il déglutit puis elle l'embrassa profondément sur la bouche. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le corps de John frotter contre elle, contre les draps, contre tout ce qui pouvait apporter une petite friction. Il gémissait sans interruption dans sa bouche. Elle tremblait à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, son corps était douloureux, se maintenant au bord de l'orgasme sans même se toucher.  
Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Elle voulait tout et elle n'avait pas oublié Rodney; En fait elle pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur lui.  
Elle donna une petite tape sur la poitrine de John et glissa hors de lui. Elle prit un moment pour ôter son autre gant, le bas restant et sa culotte qu'elle jeta de coté. Le paquet de préservatifs avait glissé sous son genou. Elle le balança sur les oreillers. Puis Rodney la surprit en l'attirant sur lui d'un mouvement fluide de façon à ce qu'elle chevauche ses hanches, le bout de son pénis poussant contre son sexe humide, les faisant gémir tous les deux.  
-Préservatif, lui rappela Sam alors qu'il soulevait les hanches.  
-Merde! Marmonna t-il.  
Sam lui pinça un mamelon et il s'arqua, haletant et pantelant.  
-Vous savez, je vous aiderai bien mais je suis attaché, intervint John la voix rauque.  
Il les observait tous les deux. Rodney farfouillant et extirpant un préservatif de son emballage et Sam le saisissant pour le mettre sur l'érection de Rodney.  
Elle se pencha sur ce dernier en embrassant le creux de sa clavicule puis un de ses tétons dressés. Elle arqua son dos pour qu'il puisse bien la voir pendant que Rodney jouait avec ses seins. Elle en avait toujours été fière. Ils étaient diablement beaux. Rodney, bien évidement était multitâche. Il insinua ses mains entre ses jambes, fouillant et titillant son sexe mouillé. Elle se mit à trembler quand un orgasme comme elle n'en avait plus connu depuis deux ans l'emporta.  
-Rodney, si vous ne me détachez pas...  
Elle frissonnait toujours des répliques de sa jouissance quand Rodney libéra une main de John pour la glisser dans la bouche ouverte de Sam. John roula sur le coté. Rodney joignit ses doigts à ceux de John et elle en fit autant avec les siens, les léchant avant de les entrelacer avec ceux de John pour les amener plus bas. Les mains de Rodney étaient humides sur ses hanches. Elle sentit une trainée fraiche sur sa peau comme il l'attirait et poussait en elle. La chair gonflée la remplit et John eut un sursaut de surprise quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'endroit où elle était entourée par Rodney. Elle succomba au désir irrésistible d'embrasser Rodney, de sucer sa langue au rythme de ses va-et-vient avant de trouver la bouche de John de façon à ce qu'il puisse gouter la saveur de Rodney sur sa propre langue.  
-Détachez-moi, supplia t-il dans le baiser, se tordant et frottant désespérément son érection contre Sam et Rodney, recherchant peau et friction.  
-Pas encore, haleta t-elle en mordillant ses lèvres. Pas encore, pas encore, répéta t-elle en culminant vers un autre orgasme.  
John se frottait maintenant franchement contre Rodney et elle put voir le moment précis où il s'en rendit compte. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de tracer des cercles sur son clitoris avec son pouce jusqu'à ce qu'elle prennent ses doigts humides dans les siens et les entourent autour de son sexe qu'il se mit à serrer et branler désespérément.  
Sam voulait le voir jouir pour elle et Rodney, voulait son sperme humide et collant répandu sur eux deux. Cela lui fit serer les muscles du bas-ventre déclenchant une réaction en chaine chez Rodney qui rua en elle en babillant.  
-Oh mon dieu Sam, vous êtes si sexy, si serrée, tellement fantastique! C'est...c'est... Je n'aurais cru même dans mes rêves que vous étiez si merveilleuse et John...  
Il ferma la bouche avant de laisser échapper quoi que soit d'autre.  
-Rodney?  
-Oui, souffla t-il poussant les yeux mi-clos, se sentant énorme en elle.  
-Fais-le jouir.  
Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et plaça sa main sur la sienne enroulée autour du sexe de John. Une contraction, une autre ruée des hanches de Rodney et elle connaissait un nouvel orgasme. Une impulsion en elle et elle sentit que Rodney était lui aussi en train de jouir. John convulsa dans leurs mains, répandant son sperme sur leurs corps et les draps.  
Plus tard, quand elle fut de nouveau capable de penser, Sam se déplaça hors de Rodney sur un coté du lit. Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Les deux hommes avaient l'air sonnés eux aussi. Le lit était en pagaille. Elle tituba, les jambes flageolantes jusqu'à la salle de bain. Un rire irrépressible la saisit qu'elle dissimila en ouvrant un robinet et en faisant couler l'eau. Un des bras de John était encore étiré au-dessus de sa tête, attaché à la tête de lit, sa chemise n'allait jamais être récupérable et Rodney était à plat sur le dos, le préservatif plein glissant de lui. Un regard dans le miroir la fit rire encore plus. Son rouge à lèvres était parti, ses cheveux étaient en pétard et il y avait des suçons sur ses seins.  
Elle réussit à se redonner une apparence correcte grâce à la salle de bain bien garnie puis retourna vers le lit avec un gant de toilette chaud et humide pour nettoyer les deux hommes. Rodney s'était assoupi la main toujours sur le sexe ramolli de John. John avait une jambe jetée au travers de l'autre homme et son visage dans son épaule. Elle hésita entre rire et sourire.  
Elle les nettoya aussi doucement que possible. La main de Rodney glissa du pénis de John mais resta sur sa jambe. Quand elle eut terminé elle rampa sur le lit près de Rodney et se tortilla jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve blottie contre lui, une jambe passée par dessus les siennes pour atteindre celle de John de l'autre coté. Elle regarda par la fenêtre la ville qui était restée la même, indifférente à ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre et sourit avant de fermer les yeux.  
Elle s'endormit facilement.

~*~

 

Sam se réveilla à une sensation de succion humide à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et sur sa cage thoracique. Elle se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, depuis combien de temps les deux hommes étaient réveillés et en action, mais quand les lèvres sur sa cuisse se déplacèrent plus haut pour trouver son clitoris elle ne se posa plus la question. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement à la sensation de ces deux langues léchant de concert la pointe de son sein gauche et son clitoris. Elle commença à haleter. Elle pensa vaguement qu'ils rattrapaient leur passivité antérieure et se demanda si elle n'avait pas obtenu plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Rodney émit un grognement sourd contre ses petites lèvres et les vibrations atteignirent chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps, la faisant trembler. Elle continua à garder les yeux clos. La vue de Rodney McKay agenouillé entre ses jambes et la goutant était plus qu'elle ne pouvait gérer. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre vocal et elle n'allait pas commencer pour lui mais si elle le regardait en ce moment elle avait peur de...Elle ne put terminer sa pensée. Rodney plongea sa langue profondément en elle juste quand John mordit son mamelon avant de passer sa langue humide et râpeuse dessus. Elle s'envola. Elle s'embrasa comme un nouvel orgasme la frappait, explosant en elle, envoyant des ondes de choc à travers son corps comme elle arquait contre Rodney, agrippant les draps et pour la première fois de sa vie elle eut du mal à retenir le gémissement qui voulait sortir de sa gorge.  
Elle finit par atterrir enfin et ses hanches retombèrent sur le lit. Quatre mains sur elle la caressaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les regarder, encore trop essoufflée pour parler.  
Rodney releva la tête. Oh mon dieu, ses lèvres étaient encore mouillées et luisantes! Il sourit d'un air avantageux à John qui sourit aussi d'un air presque machiavélique d'abord à Rodney, puis à elle.  
-Je pense que le résultat du premier round est match nul.  
Il se retira un peu d'elle et sa chaleur ainsi que son poids sur ses cuisses lui manquèrent immédiatement. Mais au moins elle est réveillée maintenant.  
Le cerveau de Sam court-circuita un moment, puis elle se redressa, regarda Rodney et réalisa.  
-De quoi s'agit-il ? Une compétition ?  
John l'attira contre elle afin qu'elle pose sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.  
-Vous étiez trop silencieuse, murmura t-il contre sa poitrine, provoquant la chair de poule dans le sillage de ses lèvres.  
-Et nous avons une réputation à défendre, ajouta Rodney d'un air supérieur.  
Sam ne savait plus si elle voulait le tuer ou rire.  
Elle était fâchée, de retour au mess du SGC quand Rodney lui avait dit qu'il en pinçait pour les blondes idiotes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient transformé cela en compétition à qui la ferait crier le plus fort. C'était dégradant. Sam se poussa sur le lit, loin des lèvres de John et des mains de Rodney et les toisa, sachant parfaitement que son regard glacial perdait une partie de son efficacité vu qu'elle était complètement nue.  
-Vous êtes deux vrais cons, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte.  
Le visage de Rodney tomba un peu tandis qu'il réalisait que non, elle ne trouvait pas cela marrant du tout et qu'il l'avait vraiment blessé, mais John... Elle ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Il arborait un sourire narquois, l'air décontracté.  
-C'est vous qui en bénéficiez, dit-il d'une voix trainante qui glissa sur elle comme du velours liquide. Vous voulez que nous arrêtions? Ne me dites pas que cela vous dérange vraiment.  
Derrière John Rodney reprit contenance et renchérit.  
-Vraiment, Sam, vous êtes supposée être intelligente.  
Elle savait qu'elle devait répliquer, trouver quelque chose à dire qui rabattrait leur caquet et leurs égos et lui permettrait de se reprendre...Oh, mais de qui se moquait-elle? Ils avaient raison. Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait se plaindre d'avoir dans son lit deux hommes prêts à lui donner des orgasmes incroyablement stupéfiants ? Elle en avait déjà eu trois spectaculaires et ils avaient l'intention de lui en donner davantage. En ce moment elle adorait être une femme. Pourquoi devrait-elle refuser plus ?  
-Je vous déteste, soupira t-elle. Elle sentit une main sur sa peau de nouveau. Elle se détendit et sourit. Vous ne me ferez pas crier.  
Une main agrippa sa cuisse et la serra. Une petite trainée de mordillements traça un chemin sur son ventre, puis la pointe d'une langue et un souffle frais dans le sillage.  
-Nous allons voir, déclara Rodney.  
Elle le détestait vraiment. Surtout parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'allait pas abandonner.

 

~*~

 

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Son corps était en feu. Ils avaient changé les positions et John la pénétrait en de longues poussées régulières. Elle ferma un instant les yeux mais se força à les rouvrir, voulant voir John et ses yeux toujours changeants fixés sur elle.  
Elle enroula lentement ses chevilles autour de sa taille tandis qu'il se déplaçait en elle afin d'obtenir un meilleur angle. Par dessus son épaule elle vit Rodney s'agenouiller derrière lui. Un tremblement parcourut John quand Rodney lui caressa le dos. Ses yeux se fermèrent momentanément et il perdit le rythme quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne regarda pas Rodney mais se concentra sur ses seins, jouant avec eux, les suçant l'un après l'autre, la faisant se tordre entre deux longs va-et-vient en elle. Elle respirait fort, désirant plus, plus vite, plus fort, mais après l'avoir déjà fait jouir John prenait son temps, la caressant à l'intérieur, découvrant sa saveur et les bruits qu'elle faisait. Il était maintenant aux commandes.  
Sauf pour ce qui était de Rodney...  
Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Rodney, différent, plus cru. Il s'était positionné entre les jambes de John. Elle l'avait sentit pousser les cuisses de ce dernier un peu plus tôt quand John avait perdu son rythme. Rodney s'enveloppa par derrière autour de l'autre homme. Elle sentit le dos de ses mains contre son ventre.  
John s'immobilisa et Sam réprima un grondement de frustration. Elle tira John sur elle et détendit ses jambes de façon à pouvoir atteindre les flancs de Rodney avec ses pieds. Elle l'attira à elle et...Oh mon dieu, elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça! Le poids supplémentaire de Rodney aidait à pousser John encore plus profondément en elle, frappant un point qui envoyait des étincelles tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cependant John ne bougeait toujours pas. Il la fixait avec une expression de douleur, de désir ardent et de panique. Le calme soudain l'empêcha de jouir de nouveau, ce qui la fit gémir. Elle n'avait pas strictement besoin d'un autre orgasme; elle aurait pu juste faire avec les désirs de John, mais elle était si proche, c'était pratiquement à sa portée et s'il avait fait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement, elle aurait eu la chance de connaitre le plus long et le plus intense des orgasmes parce que John était patient, lent. Elle avait besoin qu'ils bougent, tous les deux, pour créer la friction qui manquait. Elle saisit le visage de John et l'embrassa profondément tout en tirant sur les flancs de Rodney avec ses chevilles. Rodney bougea. elle pouvait voir son visage par-dessus l'épaule de John. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser, lentement mais moins doucement. Elle pouvait sentir la crise de panique latente sous ce baiser et elle essaya de faire les choses en douceur malgré le fait qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme, si près qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, qu'il la martèle comme un dingue.  
John recula brusquement, interrompant le baiser et gémit. Une douloureuse expression d'étonnement envahit ses traits. Le mouvement soudain répercuta dans le corps de Sam qui gémit aussi. Elle était si proche, si proche, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Mais finalement John se remit à bouger. Trop lentement, vraiment trop lentement. Un voile de sueur inondait son corps, faisant luire sa peau. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de musc des deux hommes, ce qui ajoutait à ses sensations.  
Rodney fit courir sa main le long du bras de John, de l'épaule au poignet. Les épaules de ce dernier se mirent à trembler sous les doigts de Sam. Il accéléra les poussées en elle et elle pouvait le sentir commencer à perdre le contrôle.  
Rodney entrelaça les doigts de John avec les siens, là où sa main était posée sur sa taille et les amena plus loin, pour jouer avec ses mamelons.  
Sam les regardait, prise entre le désir de finalement succomber à la jouissance et celui de les observer ensemble, observer la manière douce que Rodney utilisait pour amener John à s'habituer à son contact mais même ainsi elle pouvait voir que Rodney semblait aussi surpris que John était terrifié. L'autre main de Rodney se posa sur le torse de l'autre homme et descendit là où Sam et John étaient joints. John perdit complètement le contrôle quand Rodney le toucha à cet endroit. Ses mouvements devinrent plus erratiques, plus rapides, moins coordonnés.  
Rodney lui aussi se déplaçait. Elle pouvait sentir leurs différents rythmes. Quelque chose la toucha près de l'endroit où John était enfoui en elle et elle hoqueta quand elle réalisa que Rodney frottait son érection contre les fesses de John, glissant entre ses cuisses, assez loin pour la toucher elle aussi.  
-Rodney! Lâcha John en se jetant en avant avec un cri étranglé.  
Les doigts de John et Rodney étaient sur sa poitrine. Rodney la caressait de l'autre main, entre John et elle. Elle ne put retenir un long gémissement. John accéléra encore, complètement hors de contrôle, un long gémissement aux lèvres et...Sam jouit. Ses mains retombèrent des épaules de John, trop faible pour les tenir quand elle explosa. Les couleurs, la chaleur et le plaisir étaient si intenses qu'elle eut peur de ne plus pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, assez intense pour la faire les supplier à la fois d'arrêter et de continuer. Elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler comment respirer. Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas : Des ondes de chocs la parcouraient au rythme des poussées erratiques de John, accentuées par l'expression désarmée de ce dernier, son regard flou.  
-Ahhh! Elle sentit John perdre complètement le contrôle. Quelques poussées de plus et il jouissait, son sexe palpitant en elle suivi de près par Rodney éjaculant par dessus eux tandis que les dernières vagues de son orgasme la submergeait.  
Ils finirent dans un amas de sueur, à bout de souffle. Aucun deux ne parlait. Le poids des deux hommes n'était pas encore insupportable et Sam était heureuse de pouvoir encore s'accrocher à eux. La tête lui tournait.  
John haletait lui aussi mais faisait un bruit étrange. Elle toucha sa main et ses cheveux mais il ne bougea pas, cachant son visage dans sa poitrine. Rodney avait le bras autour de la taille de John. Il le tira tout doucement en arrière. John essaya de s'esquiver puis il finit par se calmer, silencieux et renfermé. Il resta dans les bras de Rodney puis commença à trembler. Il tremblait beaucoup, assez pour inquiéter Sam.  
Elle avait voulu une nuit sans conséquences, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si elle et Rodney avaient poussé John plus loin qu'il le voulait ?  
Elle se recroquevilla contre John et prit son visage en coupe. Elle l'embrassa doucement pendant que Rodney le tenait. Sauf que maintenant il s'agissait juste d'un câlin sans rien de sexuel.  
John avait la saveur de la peine, des occasions manquées et du désir et Sam comprit. Encore mieux quand elle sentit la main de Rodney caresser le bras de John et vit les tremblements de ce dernier s'amplifier.  
-John ? Dit-elle en finissant le baiser. Elle attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux et rencontra son regard ferme et chaleureux.  
-Tout va bien, le rassura t-elle.  
John fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle devait donc prendre les choses en mains. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et le poussa de manière à ce qu'il fit face à Rodney et les observa se dévisager. Le regard de Rodney vacilla. John était terrifié. Elle tendit la main entre eux et toucha les lèvres de Rodney puis celles de John.  
-Tout va bien, répéta t-elle en donnant à John une petite pression, juste assez pour que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de Rodney. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, le caressant doucement.  
Ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, les lèvres jointes, immobiles comme des statues. Finalement Rodney se secoua et embrassa John.  
Elle sentit la tension se dissoudre comme John capitulait et embrassait Rodney en retour. Elle frotta les cheveux de Rodney et sourit rêveusement en les regardant s'embrasser, sentant un courant de tendresse passer entre eux assorti à l'élancement entre ses jambes. Elle allait avoir mal demain. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu autant de sexe en une seule nuit.  
Le baiser s'éternisait. John et Rodney découvraient et exploraient la bouche de l'autre. Quand il finirent par se libérer ils se séparèrent et l'entrainèrent entre eux. Quatre bras l'étreignirent et la caressèrent et le sentiment muet de soulagement et de gratitude qui en émanait l'aurait fait pleurer si elle avait été du genre à verser des larmes.  
Pour une fois ils étaient à court de mots...  
Sauf que Rodney n'était jamais à court de mots.  
-C'est...je n'aurai jamais pensé...Merci, Sam, murmura t-il à son oreille. Puis, après un moment de réflexion il ajouta : Mon dieu, nous sommes dans un état! À la douche, tout de suite!  
Elle avait déjà utilisé la salle de bain. C'était une pièce spacieuse et seulement maintenant elle en apprécia l'avantage. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la douche, un espace presque aussi grand que la moitié de son salon chez elle.  
Elle se plaça entre eux et Rodney ouvrit l'eau. Le débit régulier de l'eau chaude distribuée par les deux énormes pommeaux de douche étaient comme des gouttes de pluie sur sa peau, caressant les endroits où des mains enthousiastes l'avaient saisi trop rudement. John offrit son visage au jet d'eau et ferma les yeux. L'eau plaquait ses cheveux sur son crane, lui donnant l'air incroyablement jeune. La tension sexuelle entre eux était maintenant apaisée et elle se sentait juste bien et au chaud entre ces deux hommes même si, à en juger par son refus général d'expérimenter quand il était question de sexe, surtout avec des collègues, elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi bien.  
Sam sortit de la contemplation de John et l'attira complètement sous les jets. Il était chaud et docile et semblait trop fatigué pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, même de devenir propre. Elle sourit et se saisit du gel douche et du shampooing. Elle versa le gel dans sa main et commença à le laver, puis Rodney. Les muscles au repos sous la peau lisse était d'un contact agréable. Elle se sentait comme un sculpteur, caressant avec ses mains encore et encore, des épaules aux fesses, passant sur les biceps pour descendre jusqu'aux mains longues et fortes. Ce qui auparavant avait été perçu comme une invitation pour plus était maintenant reçu avec des soupirs muets. Rodney fredonnait doucement. Sam remarqua que John se penchait vers lui, recherchant son contact, un geste qui disait assez combien il avait été seul et à quel point il aspirait à être touché.  
Rien que pour le plaisir elle versa du shampooing dans le creux de sa main et fit baisser la tête de John afin de l'atteindre sans avoir à se dresser sur ses pieds. Elle étala le shampooing dans ses cheveux et commença tout doucement à lui masser le cuir chevelu. John ronronnait et poussait sa tête sous ses doigts en déposant de légers baisers sur son épaule.  
Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Rodney sur son dos mais des soupirs de plaisirs lui échappèrent quand il commença à la laver avec ses mains habiles et talentueuses voyageant sur son corps. Il lui massa doucement les épaules tirant enfin d'elle ce gémissement qu'il avait visé toute la nuit.  
Elle fut contente qu'il ne fasse pas de commentaire, il se contenta d'embrasser son autre épaule et entreprit de l'aider à laver les cheveux de John.  
Ils finirent par échanger les rôles. John lava Rodney, le touchant avec tellement de soin que Sam se sentit le cœur lourd.  
Elle commençait à dormir debout. Ils éteignirent l'eau. Rodney l'enveloppa dans une immense serviette blanche, la séchant avec délicatesse comme si elle était en verre. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et la peigna avec ses doigts.  
-J'avais envie faire ça depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu, avoua t-il. Elle rencontra son regard dans le miroir et haussa les sourcils. Entre autre, ajouta-il.  
Elle se regarda dans la glace et vit John sourire tendrement devant le regard ravi de Rodney. Il avait une serviette autour de ses hanches et elle fut de nouveau frappée en voyant à quel point le blanc lui allait bien.  
Rodney commença à se sécher et John s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.  
-Ma grand-mère appelait cette couleur de cheveux "jonquille", dit-il.  
Elle lui sourit. Cela faisait un peu bizarre de mentionner sa grand-mère en ce moment mais Sam songea que cette petite information signifiait que John se sentait assez détendu pour laisser un peu glisser son masque. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait pu le faire ici, avec eux.  
Après s'être séchés ils abandonnèrent les serviettes sur le sol de la salle de bain et se dirigèrent vers le lit. Sam était épuisée. Un coup d'œil à John et Rodney lui apprit qu'eux aussi tenaient à peine debout.  
Mais il n'était pas question de dormir dans des draps sales. D'un mouvement fluide elle tira le drap de dessous du lit et posa celui de dessus à la place.  
Elle rampa dans le lit, s'installa sur le coté, fermant déjà les yeux. Elle sentit deux poids creuser le lit à chaque bord et se trouva de nouveau entre eux, au chaud et en sécurité. La convoitise et le désir étaient maintenant assouvis et elle ne ressentait plus que contentement et chaleur. Des bras l'encerclèrent, l'attirant plus encore contre eux. Elle frissonna et un des deux homme remonta la couette sur eux.  
Leur chaleur et leur odeur de propre la berçaient.  
Elle sombra dans le sommeil.

 

~*~

 

 

Le matin lui rappela que les cerisiers en fleurs étaient éphémères. Le soleil au travers de la fenêtre lui chauffait les pieds. Elle se réveilla, un peu désorientée puis les souvenirs de la nuit l'assaillirent. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôtel de Rodney, allongée dans son lit ainsi que John qui avait un bras passé autour de sa taille. Même la barbe naissante de ce dernier ne lui donnait pas l'air assez vieux pour être le commandant militaire d'un avant-poste dans une autre galaxie. Rodney, lui, ressemblait un peu plus à l'homme qu'elle pensait connaitre : Il avait la mâchoire bleutée par la barbe matinale, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières, perdu dans le dernier stade du sommeil.  
Elle n'avait pas sa montre et il lui fallut du temps pour repérer une horloge. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait le temps de se s'arranger, de retourner à son hôtel, faire ses bagages et partir pour l'aéroport avec encore assez de temps pour procéder à l'enregistrement des bagages. Cependant ses bras et ses jambes étaient lourds et elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire l'effort de sortir du lit.  
Mais il le fallait. Elle s'extirpa doucement du bras de John qui glissa dans ceux de Rodney sans même se réveiller.  
Sam prit une douche et enfila un de ces peignoirs délicieusement moelleux de l'hôtel. Elle réfléchit. Vu ce que Rodney avait dû dépenser pour cette suite, le Mandarin Oriental pouvait certainement envoyer quelqu'un lui acheter des vêtements ordinaires si elle appelait la réception. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pensé qu'elle devrait porter sa robe de soirée ce matin.  
Finalement elle repêcha ses affaires sur le sol en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne s'embêta pas avec les gants et les bas. La culotte, cependant était indispensable. Tout semblait différent dans la lumière du matin mais au moins cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une erreur. Elle décida qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Elle termina de s'habiller et s'assit au bord du lit près de John qui reposait, la tête sur la poitrine de Rodney. Elle espérait sincèrement que comme elle, ils n'allaient pas changer d'avis, avoir des doutes tout en se disant que ce serait plus difficile pour eux car ils allaient se voir tous les jours sur Atlantis.  
Elle toucha l'épaule de John qui se réveilla.  
-John, murmura t-elle.  
Il ne s'éloigna pas de Rodney mais tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Rodney grogna et renifla dans son sommeil, ses mains sur le dos de John.  
Sam se pencha et embrassa John sur la joue, savourant son odeur, la râpe de sa barbe naissante et la douceur de ses lèvres quand il se déplaça suffisamment pour lui rendre son baiser.  
-Salut, chuchota t-il quand elle se redressa.  
Puis elle posa une main sur son épaule et embrassa Rodney, pressant ses lèvres aux siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.  
-Vous partez ? Questionna John en soulevant la tête.  
-Hélas oui, répondit-elle.  
-Un avion à prendre ?  
-Oui.  
-Merde.  
Sam sourit.  
-Je pourrais envisager de sauver le monde régulièrement si la nuit dernière était la récompense, déclara Rodney.  
John lui asséna une petite tape.  
-Hé!.  
-Prenez soin de lui, dit-elle à Rodney.  
-Prenez soin de vous, Colonel Carter, déclara John.  
Elle savait que le retour à son grade signifiait qu'il avait compartimenté la nuit passée à quelque part l'intérieur de lui où cela n'interférerait pas s'ils devaient de nouveau travailler ensemble.  
-Vous aussi Colonel.  
John l'attira à lui pour lui donner un baiser torride.  
-Quelque chose qui vous fera penser à nous, Sam, déclara t-il d'une voix rauque. Il lécha une dernière fois sa lèvre supérieure avant de la libérer. Sa main glissa de son épaule pour retomber sur le lit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre Rodney se redressa sur le lit, se pencha par dessus John et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il la fixa un moment puis l'embrassa même encore mieux que la nuit précédente, du moins lui sembla t-il. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.  
-Je dois partir, haleta t-elle quand elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux et se libérer.  
Rodney acquiesça.  
-En fait nous aussi nous devons attraper notre vol pour le Colorado.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêta et les regarda une dernière fois. Elle agita une vague main et sortit de la chambre puis de la suite. Un taxi la ramena à son hôtel. Personne ne tiqua et elle se dit que Washington avait vu des choses bien plus étranges qu'une femme en robe du soir avant neuf heures du matin.  
Trois semaines plus tard, après son retour de la zone 51 elle trouva une carte postale dans sa boite au SGC. Elle montrait les cerisiers en pleine floraison le long du tidal Basin. Elle lut le message au dos et se mit à rire avant de la ranger au fond de son casier.  
_Le flyboy voulait envoyer une carte avec Washington Monument, mais y a t-il plus phallique comme symbole? Venez nous rendre visite un de ces jours._  
Pas de signature.  
Mais ce n'était pas la peine.  
Un jour peut-être...

 

FIN

  
A world of trials,  
and if the cherry blossoms,  
it simply blossoms  
Issa

 

_(1) Le Washington Monument est un obélisque de plus de 169 mètres de haut, fabriqué en l'honneur de George Washington et situé à Washington._

  
_(2) Le « Tidal Basin » est un bras de rivière partiellement aménagé, adjacent à la rivière Potomac à Washington._

  
_(3) Le Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool est le plus grand miroir d'eau de Washington. Situé sur National Mall, à l'est du Lincoln Memorial et avec le Washington Monument dans son prolongement._

  
_(4) saison 2, épisode 19 "Inferno"._

  
_(5) Je suppose que c'est une référence à l'épisode 14, saison 2 "Grace under pressure" où Rodney a des hallucinations et croit voir Carter._


End file.
